A week in my school
by Moogie Moe
Summary: I'm putting do of my favourite characters through a week at my school in my classes, I'll see who will crack. Edited after someone gave a helpful hint. Not touching ever again.


**A week in my school**

**Disclaimer: **okay, I don't own my school or my fellow students, I do however own myself. I also don't own gundam wing. I wish I did, that would be cool, and, I'd be rich. I can dream can't I? Any who.

**Summary: **So here I am in French class, study hall, any where I can use a computer, and I thought of a wonderful idea. I'll just put the G boys through a week at my school. It would be fun. I made a few minor adjustment's to my classes, such as I put my friend in half of them (2/4 of them, I only have 4 classes this term. aren't I lucky?) They won't be in my French class, because well, they don't understand a word of it. Heh, I love the way I think. And they won't be in my chem class, except for Adri, she's in my chem class, but not my drama or english class. But she is in my chem class for real though.

**Rating:** um, for those who are 13 and up, mild language, some references, one person with substance abuse, bloody fights, and if you don't like guys being together, don't read this. Heh, you'd be surprised at how many ppl I know that get turned on by this shit, it's creepy at times.shiver Oh well.

Pairings: (sorry, I forgot the numbers, NO DON'T SHOOT! IT'S AN HONEST MISTAKE! If you're nice, you would remind me of the numbers in the reviews…. Please?) Q/T (as if that wouldn't be obvious), H/D(I'm debating this one, I'll first of all have 'em straight, then I'll try and make them bend.) ,W/nobody well for the moment any way. this may change as the story progresses. R? I'll set her up w/ some one at my school, a real slez bag maybe, we have quite a few of those at my school. I'll figure it out, eventually. n.nv

A/N:

Me: There may be a time when there will be French spokes just randomly in this story.  
Jess: so?  
Me: don't you want to know what we say?  
Jess: well duh!  
Me: then just look at the end of the fic, there will be translations. God I'm a genius.  
Dez: no your not.  
Me: you're such a nice friend Dez.  
Dez: Aren't I?  
Me: I was being sarcastic.  
Jess: snicker.  
Me: stuff it Jess!  
Dez: maybe we should get on with it?  
Me: good idea. OH! And the story will mostly be from my POV, k?  
Dez: no.  
Me: too bad. : P

Day 1, Monday

I get to school, go to my locker, check my schedule for the day and sigh. "This is going to be fun" I say sarcastically. English, French, Drama... Wa hoo... I can't wait. Then Drama again, and Chemistry I go past the stairs and try to find that class room that's neatly hidden by a wall so that you actually you have to pay attention to where you are and where the class is. (A/N: I'm serious here; there is no way to find this class unless someone points it out to you! You never find it on the first try.) We wait outside of the class because our teacher is late, AGAIN, but usually there's another teacher who opens the door for us in the mornings when he's late. This happens every day except for when we have a sub. When Mr. Jason finally get's there we sit down and begin class.

Mr. Cockburn (A/N: no seriously, that's his name, but he prefers for it to be pronounced as ko-burn. Pfffft. You would not believe how many people say it the way it's spelt; it pisses him off at times.) walks in with a bunch of new students behind him. The whole class stops and looks at them and for once sat quietly and didn't really move. (A/N: normally, I would write stare, but it's rude to stare, I decided to write look. n.nv. also my class rarely behaves, so this would indeed be rare.) Jess, Dez and I turn around and also look at them _They look familiar...where do I know them from?_I thought as I saw them come in.

"Hello, we have some new students for your class. Their exchange students, so please don't corrupt them." Most of the class nods, others just snicker. Mr. C turns to the new students, "Please step forward, say your name and where you come from and something about yourself." The first boy stepped forward, he had long, and I mean LONG brown hair that was tied back into a braid, he had the beautiful violet eyes and he was dressed in all black.

"I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, Duo Maxwell. I'm from the U.S, and I'm a Shinigami." He had a big giant grin when he said this.

"Oh that's original" Dez said under her breath. A few people laughed.

"Watch it Ms. Janveaux or you'll end up back in study hall." Mr. C warned. That received a few 'ohhhhhh's' "Alright, alright, settle down. Next please." The next boy moved forward, he had the oh so pretty Persian blue eyes and messy brown hair, he had on jeans, green tank top and a blue jacket. He had this air of no emotion about him at first glance, he had already thought of different ways to get out of this, he didn't really seem like a people person.

"My name is Heero Yuy, I'm from Japan, and I don't want to tell you anything about myself." He stepped back. _yup, he's probably an asshole_. I thought after he stepped back. The next guy in line was tall, messy hair and it covered one of his eyes, so it was hard to tell what color his eyes were, but he wore a blue turtleneck shirt and blue jeans. He looked kinda lonely and distant, until I saw his hand not let go of the small blondes behind him.

"I'm Trowa Barton, I grew up every where so I'm from no where, and I worked with the circus for a long time." He stepped back as well. Then the small blond stepped forward. He looked kinda vulnerable, he was not going to let go of Trowa's hand that was certain. He had blue eyes, short blond hair, he had a white shirt with a brown vest, and brown pants on, and he looked as if he already worked in business.

"My name is Quatre Reberbra Winner. I'm from Saudi Arabia and I have 14 sisters."

"Family reunions must be fun." Jess remarked.

"Yes, they are." Quatre said with a little smile. The boy next to him shook his head. As Quatre stepped back, he stepped forward. His eyes and hair were black, his hair was tied back into a small pony tail and its top was slicked back. He wore a white jacket a black top and white pants. He looked like he can beat you up in seconds.

"Hey buddy, it's past labor day! Snicker" an ass from my class said with a smug smile on his face.

"Heh, My name is Chang Wu-Fei, I'm from china, and don't piss me off." _nope, I guess he's the real asshole of the group_. I thought. Next a girl stepped forward, she had long blond hair, she was wearing a formal suit and she kept on glancing over at Heero and going redder every time.

"Hi! I'm Relena Peacecraft. I'm from Europe, and I'm in love with Heero over there." She turned an even deeper red. This got a few moans from the new students.

"We already know that." Said Wu-Fei.

"Shut up!" She stepped back.

We were expecting for someone else to show up, but no one did. The Bell rang

"Ms. Marbach, I would like for you to show this group around the school for the first day. I'll excuse you from being late for your classes just as long as you don't screw this up."

I sit up straight, "Ok," I get up and pick up my bag, purse and my books, "Follow me." I said as I turned and waved at Jess and Dez, "See you guys in Drama!"

"Bie!"

And so I lead the merry little group of newcomers through the crowded halls and down the steep staircase of our school, till we got to the other side of the school, room 101.

"Here we are, French language Arts 30-1." I open up the door and I went to my usual seat, 3rd seat from the back, 3rd row from the far side of the room and the teacher's desk.

"C'est qui c'est gens la Morgan?"(1) Mme Cardinal asked me as the others followed me in.

"Ils sont des nouveaux étudiants Mme." (2)

"Ah, tres bien. Quand le cloche sonne, vous introduits. Just par nous dits vos prenoms."(3) The class gradually fills with the few students that we have in our course of French immersion.((A/N: There's only really 10 of us, 9 girls, 1 boy. Poor Nick.XD)) When Hayley sits down 2 seats behind me and takes one look at Quatre, she feints. (A/N: sorry Hayley, I had too. Meh, at least you got to see him. n.nv) we all just look at her with a weird look. I shrug and turn back around.

"Bien donc, ci vous voulait dit à nous qui vous êtes."(4) So they go and say who they are, the Trowa guy had freakishly good French, even Cardinal was surprised, and we get on with class, Hayley regained consciousness when Madame put in the movie that we were going to watch. When the bell rang again we were off to Drama.

We went back though the crowded hallway and went back up the stairs and into the Drama Room. When we got there I saw Jess, Dez, Contessa, Katelyn, Shawna, Boris, Andy, Cater and the others there. (A/N: yup, you guessed it, I have a lot of friends in my Drama class I know, I'm a loser. ANYWHOO….)

"Hey, who are they?" Contessa asked. I tell them to introduce themselves AGAIN, yes, AGAIN. We began class.

"Hello, you must be the new students. I'm guessing you have already introduced yourselves to the rest of the class so I won't bother having you do it again. I'm Mr. Stevenson."

_THANK YOU! _I screamed inside my head.

"Now today we'll be starting with hug tag then were going straight into some Improv games. Now to the other side with ya!" Mr. S said (A/N: I'm tiered of having to always type out the names of most of my teachers, Cockburn, Stevenson, yada, yada. So sorry if it bothers you.) Jesse wanders into late as usual.

"Jesse, your it. Now hurry up."

"Ok. WHOA! New kids!" Jesse said noticing the gang. I just hang my head in boredom of having this happen all day.

I sigh. "This is Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wu-Fei, and Relena." I say while pointing to each one as I say their name.

"Oh alright." He hit's me, and runs to the other side of the room. "By the way, your it now." He starts to laugh.

"Shit." I run to Christina, she refuses to hug anybody I don't know why though, but she's usually half asleep anyway. "Your it Christina."

"Huh? Fine." She leans over and Tags Jenna. "Ha! Jenna's it!" With that, she goes back to sleep.

"Typical." Jenna sighed. So we play a fast game of hug tag. The new guys mainly stuck together which was no fun cause on set of them never let go of each other. "

Alright every one into a half circle around me!" Mr. S, said. So we do. "Today we're doing Improv, just as I said at the start. You six need to split up. It's time that you got to know the class." he said motioning to the new kids. Heero looked pretty pleased that he's finally away from Relena, Quatre and Trowa looked kinda disappointed, but they nodded and separated.

"Now I'll give the rest of you a number and you go into your groups." So he does and the groups (A/N: Yeay! 2000 words! And back to the story.) Are as follows:  
1. Heero, Andy, Jenna, Lucas, and Carter.  
2. Duo, Myself, Des, Jess, and Boris.  
3.Trowa, Relena, Kyle.C, and Kyle.B (A/N: yup, and we've even got 2 Kyle's in my class. Confusing non?).  
4. Quatre, Shawna, Jesse, Kate (A/N: Yes, we have3 Katelyn's in our class, All with different spelling.) and Madison.  
5. Wu-Fei, Christina, Contessa, Katlelyn, and Catelyne (A/N: I couldn't help it, I seriously want them to crack. Him especially, cause it would be funny. n.nv).

"Okay, now I'll give each team a place, peoples, and a situation, you'll each have 3 minutes to prep and then you present. Group #1, up front." So the go to the center of the room, we sit infront of them on the floor. "Okay, here's your situation, your little kids, in the park, and you,...Some one give me an event." Mr. S says to us on the side,

"They see evil squirrels with toothpicks!" Des yells (A/N: yes Des, I included the evil squirrels.)

"Alright then, you have your scene, now put it into action in 30 seconds. GO!" The group huddles and quickly plans the scene and begins. Heero didn't really say much, it sort of made me shiver, he didn't even smile when something funny happened. (A/N: I'm not even gonna bother with saying everything that the scene does, I'm too lazy.n.nv). So the rest of the groups went up and ladeda. (A/N: Like I said, I'm too lazy to write it all down, too much time required, and I'm trying to live a life.) The bell rings and it's time for lunch.

I go to our usual bench, sit down and wait for the others to get there. I hum, and wait for about 3-4 minutes. Jess, Dez, and Adri get there And we head outside. Dez looks over to the rest of us.

"Hey, don't those 6 look kinda familiar?"

Adri looks at her, "Who?"

"The new kids, the exchange students."

"Haven't seen them yet, so I wouldn't know."

"Yeah well their right over there,…hey, their in our Gazebo!" I said a tad agitated. (A/n: yes, we've claimed a nearby gazebo ours, we've even engraved our names on the benches so that way their ours. incase they say, is your name on it? lol. n.n)

Adri sees them, she blinks and looks really hard and sees Heero, "Oh my god." She breathed as she nearly feinted.

"Whoa, watch it there, you can hurt yourself."

"I can't help it, he's just so hot."

"Who?"

"The guy with the brown hair." She said dreamily.

"Who Duo?"

"No, the guy next to him."

"Trowa?"

"NO! The other guy. THIS ONE!" She runs over and stands in front of Heero pointing to him. She blinks then realized what she did and she quickly ran back and hid behind Dez completely red.(A/N: Since your sitting right next to me right now, I just had to Adri, I just had to. n.nv)

"Oh, you mean Heero..."

"Yeah." Adri said quietly. By now their just staring at us with a weird confused look. I wave and smile and quickly pull us away to the swings.

"Damn Adri, control yourself." Jess said while swinging and the swing makes a moaning sound. "Damn it! I got an elephant swing again."(A/N: gee, she's sounding a bit like Wu-fei when he's pissed.)

"Haha! I got a silent one!" I say while laughing. Then I got a 'drop dead' glare that could freeze hell over and cause a blizard, so I almost instantly shut up.

I casually glance over to the new kids and everyonce and a while I see them quickly glance over at us and get back into their huddle. I shrug it off thinking that it was probably nothing and get back into a usual pointless conversations. (A/N: We seriously have these on a daily basis, we even got into the subject of Dolphins getting high on cokaine! apparently it's in the water and that's why dolphins are always so happy! This is only a theory, but we find it amusing and possible.)

I see Dez check her cell for the time, "Okay guys, its 12:18, time to get back." She gets off the swing, as do the rest of us. I look over at the new kids again to see what their up to, but they were already almost back to the school.

I shrug it off. "So were back off to Drama." _This is just too weird. Those guys are unbelievable. _We walk briskly back to the school. We seperate and go to our lockers to drop off our jackets and pick up our text books. Since my locker is right beside the drama room, ((A/N: which it really is. XD)) I take a few steps and wait for the door to open again.

Mr. S finally opens the door and we go in. We start to work on scenes to present on friday, and the group looks more comfortable with the class. Duo and I start chatting away, Qutare and Trowa keep on looking at each other, and you've guesses it, Relena is trying to talk to Heero who is obviously ignoring her. Wu-Fei just looks ready to kill any one who tries to talk to him. the class progresses and the bell rings.

"Ok, now we are off to Chemistry."

So off we go, down the stairs and to the chem class. We get there it practically is a first come first serve basis for seats to get the one you want. ((A/N: remmeber that, it may come in handy and explain a few things.)) I grab my usual seat right beside the wall, so that way I could lean against it and Duo takes the seat to the right of me, and the rest of the group spreads out acrost the room. Adri comes rushing in and glares at Duo.

"Dude, your in my seat" She says coldly.

"I'm sorry, but I got here first. You snooze, you lose." He said with a smile. I keep on looking between the pair of them, form Adri to Duo and back again.

_Oh boy this is going to bad._ Adri raises her bag as if to hit Duo out of the seat when thankfully Mr. Drew comes into the class. Adri stops with the bag right above Duo's head. She looks at him again, smiles and drops her bag on his head.

"Oops, sorry." She said innocently.

"Yeah right." Duo said under his breath.

"Ok everyone, as you porbably noticed, we have new students in our class. When I say your name, please raise your hand." Mr. D said. He called you their names and they raised their hands as their name was called. "Now that that is settled, we have a lab today." The class cheers. "Alright, alright, settle down. Please make your way down to the Chem Lab, and pick a station, and don't forget your lab books. I have also set up the pairs as follows:  
Adri and Heero  
Morgan and Duo  
Quatre and Trowa, since obviously I won't be able to seperate you two.  
Wu-Fei and Nickel.  
Relena and Pascal  
..." And so the list went on. Then we finally got to go to the lab. Apperently, we get to work with dangerous chamicals. As the acids are on the burner, Duo and I continue to talk frantically, and accross from us is Adri and Heero, Adri kept looking at him and him at her. And Relena was looking at them and she was obviously pissed (oh, I do belive I detect jeleousy!). Quatre and Trowa were working quite nicely together. Wu-Fei is pissed at Nickel cause he keeps on showing Wu-Fei up on every little step of the experiment. Pascal keeps on hitting on Relena(ick) and Relena's two seconds away from beating him and Adri up. ((A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil, sorry Adri, it must be said)) ANYWHO.

Duo and I have gotten to a point where we weren't paying attention to the burner and where it was, when I suddenly I realized that Duo's hair was on fire!

"DUO! Your on fire!" I scream.

"Why thank you!" He said smiling.

_Moron_. "No really, your hair is in flames!" He stops and looks.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!!" He runs around the lab in a complete ant total panic. I'm, of course, running after him trying to calm him down. He continued to scream and Adri and Heeo just look at us running, Heero shrugged and Adri stared. She looked like a deer caught in head lights. She snapped out of it and ran to grab the fire extingusher. Relena took this opportunity to take a swack at Adri who, of course, avoided it in panic. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!?" She screamed at Relena. Wu-Fei was laughing his ass off and rolls the Fire Extinguisher(sp?) to Adri. Adri grabs the F/E (A/N: to lazy to write it.) and hit's Relena over the head with it. Relena fall to the floor unconious and Mr. D is TOTALY pissed. Adri tosses me the F/E I miss it and it fall to the ground and breaks open.

A little while after...

Myself, Duo, Adri, Heero, and an unconsious Relena sit in the office covered in the stuff from inside the F/E. Trowa, Quatre, and Wu-fei are with us, but they weren't the ones in trouble. Mr. C comes storming out of his office.

"ALL OF YOU! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

_uh oh..._

We slowly walk causiously into his office.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREW THIS UP!"

"I didn't sir. Things just got out of hand" I responed quiety.

"Oh really? The explain why your in my office with the people who YOU were told to show around and help."

"I say again. Things got out of hand after a panic, and this lead to that, which got us here."

He paused for a moment. "You really have absolutly NO idea how this all unraveled do you?"

"Not a clue."

He sighs. "Ok, all of you out. Class is almost over. I'll talk to Mr. Drew and we'll work something out about all of you." He said and motioned for us to leave.

We left the office in quite a hurry.

"Well," Duo began, "This was quite the first day." He said with a grin.

_Bite me. I'm soooooooooo gonna get it from my mom._ I thought going back to my locker and getting my jacket. I looked at him for a moment, "Where do you guys stay after school?"

Duo blinks and grins, "Why would you want to know that?"

"I'm just curious" I respond.

He shrugs. "I personally am not at liberty to say. See you tomorrow!" And with that he and the others were off.

I sigh. _Why do they remind me of someone... oh well, I better get home. _I wave good bye to my friends and I was on the city bus and heading home with my sister.

When I got home I started to read 'Gundam Wing: Episode zero' and my eyes went wide. "Wholy shit!"

TBC in chapter two... Tuesday, the not so new anymore students.

Translations: ((A/N: XD As promised.))  
(1) Who are these boy's Morgan?  
(2)They are the new students miss.  
(3)when the bell rings,introduce yourselves by telling us your first names.  
(4)Right then, now tell us who you are.

A/N:

Wahoo! First chapter done after god knows how long! XD It's actually taken me over a year to write this because of writers block, lack of access to a computer, life, yadda yadda. Now I'm in grade 12 and so I had to go back and fix a few thigs, but I see no point on changing what classes they are, I already finished English over the summer, but who the hell really cares? Cause I don't. hahahaha.I failed chem (for a similar reason as in the story.. n.nv oops much?)


End file.
